


Smells Like Home

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: Smells Like Home [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Beca Mitchell, Alpha Chloe Beale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Immortality, Light Angst, Mentioned Other Barden Bellas, Multi, Omega Reader, Post-Pitch Perfect, Shyness, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: You and your best friend Emily are planning on auditioning for the Bellas and when you do, you meet the two alphas that turn your world upside down.Timeline: the events of Pitch Perfect 2 but it is there second year at Barden.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Reader, Chloe Beale/Beca Michell/Reader, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Reader
Series: Smells Like Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862227
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. And It Went Like.....

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: the events of Pitch Perfect 2 but it is there second year at Barden.
> 
> Chapter 2 will go up tomorrow!
> 
> If you like this story, comment down below and maybe I will make it a series!
> 
> I'm pretty sure the P.O.V is all over the place but I wanted to post this story.
> 
> Maybe I will go and fix it eventually, but for now, enjoy!

"I don't know Em. What happens if only one of us gets in?" Y/N asks as they are walking back to their dorm room.

"Then we'll think about that if that happens. Come on! You have an amazing voice and if we get in we get to live in an actual house! Emily said excitedly.

"I guess we could try it. But just know, your mom was a Bella, therefore you are a legacy so no matter what, you get in. But if I don't get in, I'm gonna be really m-" Y/N's words were cut off by her bumping into two people.

The books that were held in Y/N's hands were all over the floor along with the two girls flyers.

In all the chaos, Y/N fell to the floor as well.  
She brushed off her hands and began to pick up the papers that were flying all around the courtyard.

"I-I am s-so sorry. I s-should have b-been w-watching where I was going." Y/N stuttered out nervously.

"Hey, don't worry it's fine." One of the girls said.

Y/N looked up and was greeted with two pairs of blue eyes.

"Here." The girl with the brown hair said as she handed Y/N her books.

"Thanks," Y/N says quietly.

Y/N had thought they looked familiar but it wasn't until Emily gasped that she knew who they were.

"Oh my gosh. You're Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale. Leaders of the Bellas." Y/N said in a rush.

The redhead, who was now identified as Chloe smiled at Y/N and the girl blushed.

"That's us. I'm Chloe and this is my girlfriend Beca." 

"I-I'm Y/N and this is my best f-friend E-Emily." Y/N said while not making eye contact.

"It is so great to meet you! We are big fans of the Bellas!" Emily gushes.

"Are you two planning to audition?" Beca asks.

"Yes! Y/N has an amazing voice." Emily states which makes Y/N blush even more.

"Well, I guess we will see you at the auditions." Beca says to both the girls but stares only at Y/N.

"See you then!" Emily says happily.

"B-Bye," Y/N says and rushes off with Emily.

When they were out of earshot of the two Bellas, Y/N sighed then gave an angry grunt.

"I made a fool of myself." Y/N states.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides, they couldn't keep their eyes off of you." Emily says in comfort.

"Sure. They were probably questioning why I am a klutz." Y/N says.

"Don't think like that. And even if you are a klutz, you're a cute immortal one. Why don't we go get a coffee. On me. Then we can practice for the auditions!" Emily says as she leads Y/N to the on-campus Starbucks.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Y/N says teasingly.

"Only everytime I buy you coffee." Emily says happily.

~~

Y/N sat nervously backstage as she watched Emily sing the sixteen bars to the audition song. 

Her hands were shaking and her breath was unsteady.

She never thought she would be here. Growing up in the foster system doesn't really set you up for college unless you get a scholarship. But Y/N was a fighter. She got her first job at 14 and worked constantly to save money to go to Barden University.

When she applied, with Emily, and got in, she took all the money she had to pay her tuition.

Y/N was pulled out of her thoughts when she was called on stage.

"Y/N Richardson!"

Y/N rushed onstage and stood in the center of the stage.

"H-Hi. I-I'm Y/N." The girl began.

"And what is your designation?" Chloe asked.

"O-Omega," Y/N says in a stutter.

"Alright. Start whenever you're ready." Beca said.

Y/N took a breath and looked to Emily for some motivation. The tall girl gave her a thumbs up and Y/N started singing.

"Cause one of these things is not like the others  
Livin' in winter, I am your summer  
Baby doll, when it comes to a lover  
I promise that you'll never find another like  
Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
I'm the only one of me  
Let me keep you company  
Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
You're the only one of you  
Baby, that's the fun of you  
And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e."

When Y/N finished, everyone in the room had their mouths open. Nobody could believe that Y/N had hit all of those notes.

"Umm...thank you Y/N. That was great." Chloe said.

Y/N was led off stage and met with an excited Y/N.

"Y/N/N, that was amazing!" 

"I hope so,"

~~

It had been two weeks since their auditions and they hadn't heard anything.

It wasn't until they received a letter that was slid under their door frame addressed to the both of them did they start to gain some hope.

They were asked to go to the address in the letter at promptly 12pm and that was it.

When they arrived at the house, the door was left open and Emily and Beca were concerned.

"Your mom didn't say that initiation was like this…" Y/N said quietly.

"I guess it changed?" Emily replied.

The two girls followed the path candles that led up the stairs to a bedroom with a table, two Bella bandanas, and a cup of something red.

Behind the table there were a group of girls who were all standing there with smiles on their faces.

"May you please lift the bandana and place it in your left hand?" Someone says.

Emily and Y/N do as the voice said.

"Now repeat after me. I, sing your name."

"I, Y/N."  
"I, Emily."

"Promise to fulfill the rules and responsibilities of a Bella women,"

The two omegas repeat the line.

The lights turn on and Emily is handed a cup.

"Once you each drink it, you will officially be Bellas." Beca says.

"What is it?" Y/N asks.

"We say it's blood but really, it's just red wine." Chloe says in a low voice to Y/N.

The young girl blushes.

Emily drinks from the cup then hands it to Y/N.

She looks around the room and then drinks the wine.

The girls in the room applaud and begin to introduce themselves.

"And of course you know me and Beca!" Chloe says excitedly.

"Once all this stuff is cleared out, this will be your guys' room. So by tomorrow you both can move in." Beca says.

"You are going to love it here. We are all like, one giant family." Amy says.

Slowly, everybody started trickling out of the room. The table and the candles were taken out of the room and all that was left were the two beds, two dressers, two nightstands and a closet.

Y/N and Emily did a quick look around the room to decide who got what bed and dresser. Before they left, Emily quickly ran to find the washroom with the promises of being back in a few.

Y/N sat on her bed to be when she heard someone clear their throats.

Y/N looked towards the door and saw Beca and Chloe standing there.

"Hey. We just wanted to see if you and Emily were still here." Beca said.

"Y-yeah. Em, just went to the washroom." Y/N said.

"Bec and I didn't have a chance to tell you this but your audition was amazing." Chloe says.

"Thanks. I didn't think I would get in especially since there were so many great people." Y/N says quietly.

"Well, you were definitely at the top of our list. So….what is your major?" Beca asks.

"I'm taking the Baking and Pastry Art Management Program." Y/N replies happily.

"So I take it you like to bake?" 

"Yeah! It's one of my favourite things to do. I also like to drink coffee. So I figured that this program is great for me." Y/N was going to continue then she stopped herself. 

"Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous." Y/N muttered.

"It's fine. We like listening to you talk." Chloe says with a smile.

"Oh," Y/N blushed.

Y/N had a massive crush on Beca and Chloe. She didn't know how it happened but after her first time seeing them perform, she was hooked.

They were both beautiful and successful women but also smelled different than other alphas. They smelled almost like….home.

"Hey! Are you ready to go Y/N/N?" Emily said as she reentered the room.

"Um, y-yeah." Y/N said as she stood up from the bed.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Beca says.

Emily and Y/N wave goodbye to the girls and leave the house with the faint sounds of Cynthia-Rose shouting about a squirrel in the house.

~~

It had been a crazy few months.

After moving into the Bella house, rehearsals picked up.

From there, they practiced four times a week. On top of that, they all had classes they needed to attend.

But it wasn't all bad. Now that Y/N had a full kitchen, she was able to make a bunch of different types of desserts and coffee that everyone would like.

Emily is standing at the front door with a suitcase in one hand and a gift bag in the other.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me? You know my parents love you, right?" Emily says.

"I know. I love them too but I want you to spend time with your family. You haven't seen them in so long." Y/N says

"Fine. But if you change your mind, call me. I am only one car drive away." Emily says as she pulls Y/N into a hug.

"Love you Y/N/N."

"Love you too, Em." Y/N says as she and Emily backed away from each other.

"Legacy!" Stacie yelled from the car. "Let's go!"

Emily blushed at Stacie's words. She quickly waved goodbye to Y/N.

She watched the car drive away and then closed the door.

She had almost three weeks off from classes for winter break. Everyone had gone home to see their families.

It's not that Y/N didn't want to go home, it's the fact that she didn't have one.

Y/N had grown up in the foster system. Bouncing from house to house until she landed in an orphanage where she spent the ages eleven to eighteen in. 

A lot of people who adopted kids didn't want immortal kids. The thought of their kids out living them must have scared them. Seeing as 45% of the population was immortal and 22% of them were under 18, it was clear that most people wanted regular kids.

Y/N made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a mug. She quickly made herself some hot chocolate and added what Flo called "Liquid Courage" to it. She made her way to the couch and turned on the tv.

She had many Christmas movies to watch over the next few weeks and she was determined to finish her list.

About halfway through the first movie she heard something in the kitchen.

She paused the tv and stood up quietly. The only thing she had close to a weapon was an empty vase.

She grabbed that and slowly made her way towards the noise.

When she stuck her head in the kitchen she saw the noise culprits.

"I thought you guys went home." Y/N says as she puts down the vase.

"Nope. We decided to spend the break here." Beca says. "What about you?"

"Oh! Um. I decided not to." Y/N says in a rush.

"Well that's okay. We could always hang out as a group!" Chloe says happily.

Y/N smiled at the Alpha's smile.

"Yeah. I'm watching some Christmas movies….if you guys wanted to join?"

"Sure!" Chloe says as she pulls Beca along with her and Y/N to the living room.

Once they sat, Y/N plays the movie and catches them up on what they have missed.

Throughout that day, Chloe and Beca grew closer to Y/N. After a night of eating Pizza and watching movies, Chloe asks "what is your favorite Christmas tradition?"

"Umm….I don't really have any." You say.

"Doesn't your family celebrate Christmas?" The brunette alpha asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." 

"What do you mean?" Beca presses.

"I grew up in an orphanage. So maybe they do." Y/N said with a shrug and a sad smile.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Chloe said as she grabbed Y/N's hand.

"It's okay. The orphanage never really had the money to buy everyone a gift. So, once I got a job, I set some money aside to buy the younger kids books or small toys, so that they would have something to open on Christmas morning." Y/N said with a smile

"You really do wear your heart on your sleeve, don't you?" Beca says with a smile. 

"I just think of it as doing something nice for someone else." You say nonchalantly.

"So, you have never opened up a Christmas gift?" Chloe asks and you nod your head yes.

"Do you have a wishlist?" Beca asks.

"Yes….but I'm not going to show you," Y/N blushes. "It's kind of embarrassing and private."

"Please!" A slightly tipsy Chloe asks with puppy dog eyes.

"I really want to but I can't, trust me. You guys would be….weirded out." Y/N says and he clears her throat. "It's almost midnight, I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Night Y/N/N." Chloe says.

"Night Chloe. Night Beca." Y/N says as she makes her way up to her room.

She changes into some pajamas. 

After telling Beca and Chloe about her christmas list, she double checked to make sure it was in her spot between her mattress and boxspring.

She unfolded the paper and smiled at her list.

What I Want For Christmas  
A kiss from Beca and Chloe  
New baking equipment  
New stuffed Animals?  
She put the paper back and laid in bed.

If only her wishes could come true.

~~

It was after eleven in the morning the next day (Two days before Christmas).

Y/N had decided that she wanted to bake something. She was tired of just sitting around and watching movies.

She decided to bake lemon squares. Since Beca and Chloe hadn't rolled out of bed yet, she figured she could make them quickly before they woke up.

She got all the ingredients measured out when Beca walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Y/N. What are you making?" 

"Lemon squares. I was bored and decided to do this." She says with a shrug.

"Morning Y/N/N!" Chloe said happily as she sauntered into the kitchen. 

Y/N turned to look at both girls and her heart stopped. Beca was wearing one of Chloe's T-shirts and sleep shorts. While Chloe was wearing a tank top and long pants. Both looked so tired but so beautiful at the same time.

"M-Morning Chloe. How was both of your nights?" Y/N asked as she cleared her throat.

"Great! Surprisingly got a lot of sleep. Especially considering this one over here loves to toss and turn!" Chloe said. making Y/N laugh and Beca scowl.

"Well, excuse me for trying to get comfortable in our bed." Beca replied.

"Is little alpha Beca upset?" Chloe asked teasingly. To which all Beca did was nod.

Chloe walked to her girlfriend and gave her a long kiss. 

Y/N's face immediately turned red and she turned back to her recipe to make sure she had everything.

When Beca and Chloe finally broke apart, Y/N said, "Like I told Beca, I am making lemon squares. Did you guys wanna help?"

Chloe gasped. "I would love to help!"

"So would I." Beca said

Y/N got them to wash their hands and then showed them the first step of the recipe.

"Oh Crap." Y/N said. 

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have anymore powdered sugar or lemons." She ran past Beca to grab her bag and a jacket but she tripped. 

She was prepared to hit the hard floor when Beca saved her from falling. Y/N was pulled up so close to Beca's face.

She looked down at the brunette's lips and back up to her eyes.

"I-I'm just gonna….go to the store and um….pick some up." 

Beca, reluctantly let Y/N out of her tight hold and let her go. 

"You guys just follow that first step and then put the crust in the oven for twenty minutes and I'll be back before you know it."

With that Y/N left the house.

Once Beca was sure Y/N was gone, she ran to Chloe who was pouring ingredients into a bowl.

"Beca. You smell like you're hiding something. I can sense it." Chloe says without looking at Beca.

"I just thought that with Y/N not here, we can go and find her list."

"Bec, Y/N said that it was embarrassing. I don't think we should look for it." Chloe said facing Beca.

"I know. But what if there is something on that list that she really wants and if we get it for her she will see us as more than friends!"

"Beca. Just because we get her something on that list, doesn't mean she'll see us like that." Chloe says solemnly.

"But we won't know unless we try, right?" Beca said.

"Fine. But don't take too long." Beca runs and gives Chloe a kiss on the cheek. As she runs to the stairs she goes back and hugs Chloe from behind.

"I think this is finally our shot." Beca says happily.

"I hope so." Chloe whispers.

Beca makes her way up to Y/N and Emily's shared room.

She begins to look around, being careful as to not move anything out of place.

She had looked all around the room. Beca was about to give up when she noticed that the mattress wasn't sitting on the box spring properly.

Beca carefully lifted the bed and a piece of paper came flying out.

She placed the Bed and boxspring back and picked up the piece of paper.

When she opened it and read the first thing on the list, she gasped.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of it before she put it back in its place.

She ran back downstairs to Chloe to show her the picture.

The ginger alpha was just placing the pan into the oven and setting a timer.

"Chloe. You are not going to believe what I found." Beca pulls out her phone and shows Chloe the photo.

"Is that real?" Chloe asks with a gasp.

"Very real. She wants to be with us Chlo!" Beca says with a smile and teary eyes.

"So!" Chloe says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "What do we do now?"

~~

It was finally Christmas morning. Beca and Chloe had been up since five in the morning preparing for the day.

After findIng out what Y/N wanted for Christmas, they made some calls.

They called Emily to ask her something about Y/N that they didn't know so they could make the day special.

When Y/N made her way downstairs, she smelled something sweet and savoury.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Beca and Chloe cooking on the stove.

"Morning!" Y/N said.

The ginger haired alpha squealed and ran to give Y/N a hug.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas?" Y/N said.

"We're making breakfast for us." Beca said.

"With your favorites. French toast, Bacon, scrambled eggs. Lemonade!" Chloe said with a smile.

"Oh! You didn't have to do that." Y/N insists.

"But we wanted to. You said you had never celebrated Christmas before so Beca and I took it upon ourselves to make your first Christmas perfect!" Chloe said.

"Thank you." Y/N said. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. Now how about breakfast?" Beca asked.

~~

After a big breakfast, the two alphas and the omega made their way to the living room.

Under the tree there were a whole bunch of presents.

Once seated, Y/N got Beca and Chloe their gifts."

When they unwrapped them they looked at Y/N in awe. 

"Are these roller skates?" Beca asked.

Y/N nods with a blush.

"I know a while ago, you both mentioned that you wanted to learn so I bought you both a pair." Y/N said.

"These must have been so expensive!" Chloe exclaims.

"It was nothing. I swear. I hope you like them."

Both alphas pull Y/N into a hug whispering their thanks.

Chloe hands Y/N a box with a tag that says: from Beca and Chloe xoxo.

Y/N smiled and opened the box. Inside of it there are many different baking supplies including a new hand mixer.

"This is so amazing! How did you afford all of this?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets." Beca laughs.

"We have one more thing for you." Chloe says as she hands Y/N a card.

The omega opens the envelope and reads it aloud.

"Close your eyes." Y/N says.

"Is that it." She continues.

"Just do what it says." Beca smiles.

Y/N laughs but complies with the words.

Once she does, Beca and Chloe look at each other.

Beca takes a deep breath before she leans in to kiss Y/N.

The omega squeaked but didn't pull away. 

When Beca finally did, she chased her lips only to be met with Chloe's.

When they parted, Y/N opened her eyes and she was met with two kind smiles from Beca and Chloe

"You found my wishlist, didn't you?" Y/N asked.

"Yeah. We just wanted to make your Christmas extra special and when we saw what you wanted, we just knew we needed to make it come true." Chloe said.

"Do you like me….in that way?" Y/N asked. "Both of you?"

"Yes." Beca says with a laugh. "We've like you since the first time we bumped into each other and you were a blushing and bumbling mess."

Y/N pulls them into a long hug.

"I like you guys too. A lot." Y/N says.

~~

It was new year's day. All of the Bellas, the treblemakers and some of the other acapella groups at Barden attended a party at the Bella house. Even Aubrey showed up.

They partied well into the night. At the stroke of midnight Chloe and Beca kissed Y/N at the same time.

When Y/N came too, it was twelve in the afternoon.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen when she overheard two voices.

"What do they see in her anyway?" Bumper asks.

"I don't know man. But at least they are getting some." Donald replies.

"I bet they are only in it for the sex….I mean, Y/N isn't that cute anyway." Bumper continues.

Y/N stands there with tears in her eyes.

"Beca and Chloe may be a little crazy sometimes but they are smart enough to know that they are too good for Y/N." 

Y/N finally let's the tears fall.

Was she really not good enough?

She ran through the kitchen, past Bumper and Donald and out the back door. 

"Oh shit." Donald said.

Little to either of the parties knowledge, Emily was standing in the hallway listening to the conversation. When she heard Y/N run she stomped into the kitchen.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emily shouts.

"What are you talking about?" Bumper asks with a smirk.

"You know what I'm talking about! How could you say those things about Y/N?" 

"Donald look. The pretty little omega has a hot head! Maybe she needs a big alphas knot to make her feel better." Bumper says as he walks closer to Emily.

"What's going on down here?" Stacie asks with Aubrey walking beside her.

"Nothing." Bumper states.

"Something! This son of a bitch decided that he was going to insult Y/N and I'm not gonna stand for that!" Emily growls.

"I think you're a little confused there. I didn't mean any harm by it." Bumper says as he looks over at the other alphas behind Emily's shoulder.

Emily knees Bumper in the groin and the man drops to his knees making a wheezing noise.

"If you were smart, you would know that alphas are supposed to worship the ground that omegas walk on. We do so much for alphas in this world that you should be grateful and respectful to us all. So, stop being the stupid entitled bitch you are and grow up." Emily ranted as she stormed off towards the back door. 

"Out of the house! Both of you!" Aubrey growled out.

Once both Donald and Bumper were out of the house, Stacie said to Aubrey "did that just make Emily a little more hot?"

"Maybe. But we need to go and find Chloe and Beca." Aubrey. said as the two of them stormed off.

Outside, Emily walked around the backyard looking for Y/N.

She had almost lost until she heard a sniffle from above.

Emily looked up and saw Y/N sitting in the treehouse.

Emily climbed up the ladder and sat beside Y/N, not saying a word.

"I know I shouldn't listen to Bumper….but sometimes I do think that I'm not good enough." Y/N says with a sad laugh. "It's only been two weeks but it has been some of the best weeks of my life."

"And that's amazing Y/N/N. Bumper is a self entitled bitch and he had no right to say that about you." Emily responded.

"She's right you know." Beca said from behind.

Emily gave Y/N a side hug and a kiss to the temple before she got up.

"Take care of her for me." Emily said to the girls before leaving.

"You know that Bumper is an ass, right?" Chloe says as she and Beca each sit on one side of Y/N.

"He's more than an ass. He Is a sorry excuse for an alpha." Beca says as she takes Y/N's hand.

"I know. It just hurts to think that someone could say that."

"Y/N/N. You are the most important thing to me and Beca. You are kind, smart, talented, beautiful and the most amazing person we have ever met. We love you." Chloe said.

"You love me?" Y/N said as her eyes went wide.

"Of course we do. We've loved you for a long time." Beca said.

"Great." Y/N sobbed. "Now I'm crying for a whole other reason." The omega continues with a laugh.

"I love you guys too. So much." Y/N says as she wraps her arms around Beca and Chloe.

She takes a deep breath and smiles. 

"My alphas."


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time jump....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Y/N had never really thought about it, but she loved New York City.

After college, Beca had gotten a job where she could produce music and live out her dreams. 

And who were Chloe and Y/N to stand in her way?

The three of them moved to New York mere days after graduating.

They bought a one-bedroom apartment on the outskirts of the city.

It was a safe neighbourhood and close enough to the triads workplace.

It had been five years since the move and things were going great for them.

Y/N had opened up her little cafe and business was doing amazing.

Chloe had bounced back and forth between being a teacher and a veterinarian before she decided that she could do both. She is a substitute teacher that works on call and a veterinarian whenever she isn't called into a classroom.

The trio was laying in bed cuddling each other when the alphas flinched.

"Is something wrong?" Y/N asked.

"No...it's just….your scent changed," Beca replies.

"What do you mean?" Y/N asked.

"It smells sweeter?" Chloe started. "Almost kind of….innocent."

"Is that a bad thing?" Y/N asks in between yawns. 

"I don't think so. Why don't you go to bed babe? We'll talk in the morning." Beca says as she moves closer to the omega so her chest is up against her back.

Y/N nods and closes her eyes and falls asleep in the arms of her partners.

~~

Y/N sat on the floor of the bathroom. 

She didn't know what happened. Last night she went to bed perfectly fine but when she woke up this morning she felt sick and nauseous.

She felt the bile rise in her throat and she put her head in the toilet.

"Y/N/N?" Chloe called from outside the bathroom.

"Y-yeah?" Y/N let's out while Her voice is still hoarse.

"Are you feeling okay?" The ginger continues.

"Yeah. I feel fi-" but she gets cut off when she feels the urge to vomit.

"We're coming in," Beca says.

Chloe opens the door and both alphas run over to Y/N.

"Omega," Beca whispers as she rubs Y/N's back.

Y/N wiped her mouth and leaned into Beca's arms.

"You feeling okay honey?" Chloe asks as she moves some hair from Y/N's face to behind her ears.

"I feel fine now. Maybe I ate something yesterday that didn't agree with me." Y/N said.

"Maybe. I think you should see a doctor just in case." Beca said as she helped Y/N stand up.

Y/N uses the mouthwash to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth before she leaves the bathroom.

"I don't think I need to see a doctor. Doctors mean tests and tests mean needles and I hate needles." Y/N rants and she walks towards the kitchen.

Chloe and Beca run in front of Y/N and hold their hands up.

"Okay. It was just a suggestion. If you insist that you are fine, then we believe you." Chloe said with a loving smile.

"Yeah. We are mates and we trust each other." Beca said.

"Good. Now let's get some brea-" Y/N says but as she does the world begins to spin and the ground suddenly becomes closer to her head.

"Y/N!" Chloe shouted.

"Y/N/N!?" Beca said as she caught the omega before she hit the ground.

~~

The steady beat of a machine is what Y/N woke up too.

There was an itch in her arm that needed to be scratched.

She moved her right arm to left before a hand stopped her.

"Don't do that." Chloe's kind voice said.

"Chlo?" Y/N asked with a hoarse voice.

"Hey baby," Chloe said as she came and kissed Y/N's forehead.

"What happened?" 

"You don't remember," Chloe asked.

"I remember vomiting, then talking about the doctors and then that's it." Y/N began. "Where is Beca?"

"She went to get us some coffee. She'll be back soon." The ginger promised.

Y/N looked down at her arm and whimpered.

"Y/N/N, what's wrong?"

"The IV. I want it out." The omega started whining.

"We can't. Not until the doctor says so." Chloe says as she holds Y/N's hand. 

"What's wrong?" Beca asked as she walked back into the room.

"She wants to take the IV out," Chloe said as Beca walked over.

"Please." Y/N pleaded.

"I know you don't like it but the doctor should be here soon," Beca said as she kissed Y/N's lips.

After calming down Y/N, the doctor walked back in.

"Hello. I'm doctor Terrence. Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Hi." The brunette began. "I'm Beca. This is Chloe and our omega Y/N."

"Wonderful. Well, I have the results to yoyr tests and I hope you are excited." The doctor started.

"You're pregnant Ms. Richardson!" The doctor said happily.

"Pregnant?" Y/N said.

"Yes ma'am. I will be back in a little bit to check in on you." Terrence said before leaving.

"I'm pregnant," Y/N said out loud.

A smile appeared on her face.

"Chloe? Beca?"

"We're gonna be parents." Beca let out.

"We're gonna be mom's," Chloe said as tears left her eyes.

"Do you guys want this?" Y/N asked.

"More than anything," Chloe said.

"Becs?"

"Yes. We're pregnant!"

~~

"It's nice to be back." A two month pregnant Y/N said as they settled in their hotel.

Beca, Chloe and Y/N decided that they wanted to announce the pregnancy in person rather than over the phone.

They all booked a week off of work to go back home to Georgia. They would be able to see Beca's parents, Chloe's family and the Bella's.

Y/N was particularly excited to see Emily and her parents. She hadn't seen them in a long time and seeing as Emily's parents treated her like a second daughter, she was over the moon excited to see them.

"It really is nice to be back," Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Y/N's waist, so her chest is against Y/N's back.

"Don't start anything without me!" Beca said as she exited the washroom.

"We aren't starting anything," Y/N said innocently.

"Sure," Beca said with an eye roll.

"We could start something," Chloe says seductively as she begins to kiss down Y/N's neck.

"If I remember correctly that is what you said right before the peanut was conceived," Y/N said with a laugh.

She broke away from Chloe and saw how the ginger pouted. Y/N just gave a kiss to Chloe and then went to sit on their bed.

"How is she doing anyway?" Beca asked.

"He is doing perfectly fine," Y/N responded with a smirk.

Since they found out about the pregnancy, Chloe and Beca believed that they were having a little girl while Y/N believed it was a boy. ("Call it mother's intuition babe." Y/N said. "You do realize that we are all mothers right?" Chloe said. "Then call it pregnant Omega's intuition.")

"I'm glad. Do you need anything?" Chloe asked. 

"Maybe a cuddle from my best alphas," Y/N said with her arms out. 

The two girls laughed but went to join Y/N in bed.

"I love you guys," Y/N said.

"Love you too." They both responded.

~~

Before leaving New York, Y/N had called Katherine and asked if they could have a get together at their house with everyone.

Katherine had immediately said yes and had set it for the Weekend after they arrived in Georgia.

On the drive to their house, Y/N glanced out the window and smiled. She saw a mother pushing her baby on the swing.

When they pulled into the driveway there were already many cars there.

When they walked to the door before they knocked, the door was opened and Y/N was wrapped in a hug by Emily.

"I've missed you so much!" Emily said.

Y/N laughed but hugged Emily back. "I missed you too Em!"

"Ahem," Chloe said.

Emily blushed but compiled and let go of Emily Y/N to pull Chloe and Beca into a hug.

"How are you doing legacy?" Beca asked.

"Good. Great actually! I got a job at a music company and now I teach kids how to sing and write music!" She said happily.

The tall brunette led everyone inside and through to the living room.

"Are those goldfish?" Y/N asked.

She ran to the snack table past everyone and began eating the goldfish.

"Hey, Y/N?" Fat Amy asked.

"Oh! Hey everyone!" Y/N said in between bites.

Everyone greeted them and no one batted an eye.

"Hey, honey," Katherine said.

"Hey!" Y/N said as she gave the women a hug.

"Where is Derek?" Y/N asked. "He went to the store really quickly. He's barbecuing for everyone and forgot to pick up hotdogs." Katherine said.

“Oh!” Y/N said and went back to eating goldfish.

“Beca!” Mrs. Beale said as she walked over to the girl.

“Hello, Anna!” Y/N said as she gave the women a hug. Kathrine was pulled away by Emily but promised to come and talk to her later.

“How are you doing my dear?” She asked with a smile.

“Good. Business at the cafe is blooming and things between Chloe, Beca and I couldn’t be better!”

“I’m glad.” Mrs. Beale analyzes the girl’s face and asks “Is there something on your mind?”

“Maybe. I have been with Beca for eight years and Sheila still doesn’t like me. When I walked into the house I could feel her staring daggers at me.” Y/N said with a pitiful laugh.

“Don’t worry too much about her Y/N. Sheila is just….stubborn. It’ll get better soon.” The woman said as she rubbed up and down Y/N’s back.

“Hey, Y/N/N? Come here!” Beca called.

Y/N gave Mrs. Beale a smile and made her way over to Beca.

“Hey, babe,” Y/N said. 

Beca was talking with her father and step-mother. When she walked over Arthur greeted her with a kind smile and Sheila just nodded.

“Did you need something?” Y/N asked,

“Sheila was just asking about your business and I figured you could answer her questions.”

You nod and then turn to Sheila. “What do you want to know?”

“Well, Beca said that you have had great business lately. I just wanted to know if you would continue to work if you were to have kids?”

“Definitely.”

“Why?” The woman asked.

“I like my job and have worked hard to get to where I am today. Much to your disagreements, I think that Omegas should be able to work and not be seen as just housewives.” Y/N said with a nod.

“Hm.” Was all that was said before Sheila turned away. Arthur offered an apologetic smile before he went after his wife.

“Step-monster,” Beca whispered under her breath. Y/N laughed. 

“She’s not that bad.” Y/N said.

“Even when she is a dick to you, you still defend her.” Beca says with a laugh. “You my love have a heart of gold.”

“I try.”

~~

“So why did you guys decide to come to town?” Stacie asks.

The group had just finished dinner and was now seated outside as Derek and Arthur started to prepare the fire pit.

“Well, we missed all of you. Isn’t that reason enough?” Beca says.

“Yeah right, Shawshank!” Amy says as she takes a sip of her beer.

“Well, we do have bigger reasons for being here.” Chloe begins.

The ginger looked at her mates and smiled.

“We have some big news.” Y/N began. “I’m pregnant!”

The group of people were stunned. Everyone quiet with the exception of the crickets.

Emily broke the silence with a squeal before running over to the expecting couple and pulled them into a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

One by one, everyone began to congratulate the three women with hugs.

When things had finally quieted down, Y/N excused herself and pulled Derek and Katherine along with her.

“What’s up?” Derek asks once they are far enough away from the group.

“I had something I wanted to tell both of you.” Y/N said before she let out a breath. 

“Ever since I met you both, you have treated me like a daughter. You bought me clothes, paid for school field trips, always kept my favourite snacks on hand. You picked me up from late night shifts and gave me the first place that I really considered home. So I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being the grandparents to my future kid?"

Katherine and Derek pulled Y/N into a hug and smiled greatly.

"Of course! We would love nothing more!" Derek said happily.

“I love you mom and dad. So much.”

~~

“Do you think you could pick me up some Goldfish on your way home?” Y/N asked over the phone.

“For what?” Chloe asked.

“I have just been craving them lately.”

“Is that healthy for the baby?”

“No but those are the only things that sound good to me right now.” Y/N said.

Recently, Beca and Chloe have been denying Y/N of a lot of different foods. They said it's because she needs to be eating healthy for herself and the baby. And while she understands that she needs to be eating healthy, she also wants to be treated every once in a while. 

“Maybe I can make us something for dinner when I get home.” The ginger said.

“Yeah….I guess.”

“Great! I love you.” Chloe said

“Love you too.” Y/N hung up the phone and gave an angry grunt.

All she wanted was to eat some Goldfish. Was that so much to ask?

“Y/N/N? I’m home!” Beca called out.

Y/N walked to the kitchen to see Beca washing her hands.

“Hey!” Beca said 

“Hey.” Y/N replied with an irritated tone.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Just peachy.”

“If you say so. Where’s Chloe? She’s normally home before me.”

“She got held up at work. There was a kitten that needed some medical attention.”

"Okay. Are you sure you're feeling okay? You look a little different."

"I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go lay down." Y/N said and walked away briskly to the couch.

Beca watched her image walk away and then sighed.

Recently Y/N has been very….on edge. She has become ticked off very easily and Beca and Chloe couldn't figure it out.

Beca was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door open and close and then saw Chloe appear seconds later.

"Hey babe!" Chloe said as she placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips.

"I picked up some stuff for dinner!" Chloe said.

"Cool." Beca said absentmindedly.

"You okay Becs?" 

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. But something is wrong with Y/N and I can't figure out what."

"She has seemed off lately. Maybe she is just tired? I'm gonna start dinner. You should change out of your work clothes." Chloe says as she turns to pull the vegetables out of the bag.

Beca walks towards the bedroom and sees Y/N sleeping on the couch. She spreads the blanket on her and then quickly changes out of her clothes. 

After half an hour, Chloe announces that dinner is ready. Beca walks over to Y/N and slowly shakes her shoulder. 

“Time to get up sweetie.” Beca whispers in Y/N’s ear as she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

When she finally stirred she sat up on the couch and yawned. “How long was I sleeping for?” She asked

“About forty-five minutes. Maybe an hour? But dinner is ready.” Beca said as she stood up and began walking to the kitchen.

You followed close behind and sat at the table. When Chloe walked out you gave a mental sigh.

Another salad with some weird healthy dinner. You wanted to complain. While you don’t mind a nice salad and a very healthy meal, that is all you have had for the past two weeks and all you really wanted was a burger and some goldfish with guacamole.

Y/N sat through the meal and the table was tense. When they finished the meal, Y/N excused herself to go to the bedroom.  
After she left, Beca and Chloe looked at each other. “What is up with her?” Chloe asked as she and Beca began cleaning the dishes.

“I don’t know. I tried talking to her about it earlier but she said she was fine. But I still know something is bugging her.”

“Maybe we should both try talking to her.” Chloe suggested. 

Beca nods and the pair both make their way back to the bedroom.

When they walk in they see you sitting on the bed wiping away tears.

“Y/N/N, what’s wrong?” Chloe says as she rushes over to her, with Beca following close behind.

“Nothing.” She says forcefully.

“We all know that’s bull. So, tell us what’s wrong.” Beca says.

“You wouldn’t get it.” You say defeatedly.

“Maybe we would get it if you talked to us.” Chloe said angrily.

“You know what? Fine! I’m pregnant! Okay!” You scream. "And you aren't doing anything to help!"

“I don’t get it? We know you're pregnant! We are reading every article and book and are doing everything we can to help you!” Beca says.

“You know what you’re right Beca! You don’t get it! And you haven’t for a very long time!” You shout at Beca and Chloe.

You walk over to get Beca and Chloe’s pillows and a blanket before shoving them in their hands.

“You can sleep on the couch until you both finally get it!” You shout as you slam the bedroom door in their faces. Once the door is closed you slide down it and tears cloud your eyes. You sit there for a while before you pull yourself up and lay down on the bed.

Your mind races. You didn’t mean to blow up at them but you have just been so fed up with everything that you just blew.

That night you went to sleep with tear tracks dried on your face.

~~

Chloe and Beca were setting up pillows on the couch preparing for a long night.

“Do you think we should call Aubrey?” Chloe asked.

“Why?” Beca asked as she fluffed the pillows.

“I don’t know. She normally gives good advice. Maybe she can help.” Chloe said.

Beca complied and opened her laptop while Chloe texted Aubrey to see if she was free.

Seconds later, Beca got a facetime call from Aubrey.

“Hey guys!” Aubrey greeted with a smile.

“Hey Aubrey! I’m assuming Chloe told you what happened?” Beca said

“Yeah. So tell what exactly happened.” The blonde asked through the screen.

Beca and Chloe began to tell Aubrey how Y/N had been on the edge for the past few weeks and how today she just snapped. Aubrey nodded along with the story.

When it is finished she asks “Are either of you pregnant?”

Both alpha’s shake their heads no. 

“That’s exactly what is wrong. Neither of you are pregnant and have no idea what is going on in her body.” Aubrey concludes.

“We must have some idea. We have read every book and article there is to understand what is happening to her body." Chloe said.

"You have the generic and basic understanding of what is going on inside her body. Only she would know what is actually going on. Now I don't recommend getting Y/N McDonald's everyday but you even said yourself she rarely craves anything. So when she does, indulge in her." Aubrey concludes.

"I guess you're right." Beca says defeatedly.

"I always am. Now I gotta go, I'm getting a phone call. I'll talk to you guys soon." 

Aubrey hung up the phone and Beca closed her laptop lid and sighed.

"We really fucked up, didn't we?" She asks the ginger.

"Yeah we did. But I think I know how we can make it up to her."

~~

Beca peeked into the bedroom to see that Y/N was not in bed. She could faintly hear the tap running from the washroom.

When she heard it turn off she closed the bedroom door and walked back to the kitchen. She nodded to Chloe and picked up the tray that held the food while the other alpha grabbed the tray with the drinks.

Last night after talking to Aubrey, the two alpha’s decided that they were going to do something nice for you. They made you breakfast with all of your favourite things.

They walked to the door and slowly opened it. They saw you sitting on the bed scrolling through your phone. When you looked up from the screen a curious look came across your face. 

“What’s all this?” You ask as you sit up in bed, your hand falling directly to your stomach.

“We wanted to apologize.” Chloe starts

“We realize now that we haven’t been listening to you these past few weeks. We haven’t been listening to and only going based on what we thought was right for you.” Beca continues.

“So we made you all of your favourite breakfasts and later if you are feeling up to it, we wanna take you to the store to get whatever snacks or food you want. No questions asked. We promise.” Chloe concludes.

You look at them skeptically. “The food does smell good.” You look at your alpha’s and smile.  
“I forgive you guys.” You say with a kind smile.

“Thank you!” Chloe says happily.

~~

"Thanks for helping out Jesse." you said to the man as he helped bring in another box into the nursery.

"Anything for you guys. As long as I'm your kids' favourite uncle, all will be okay." He says with a smile.

"Y/N/N! Come here!" Beca called from down the hall.

Jesse said he would start unpacking as you left.

"What's up?" You ask. You honestly didn't care once you saw Chloe's shirt ride up a little and you saw her exposed back.

"Hello horndog." Chloe said with a laugh.

You shook your head and blushed. "What's up?"

"We wanted to know where you wanted to bed?" Beca asked.

You looked around the room and decided you wanted the bed against the opposite wall from where the door is. 

After they moved the bed, you helped move the night stands and then placed the lamps on either side. 

Once all of the furniture had been placed in the rooms, Jesse and Benji left with promises to get dinner in a few days once they had settled in.

The two alpha's and their omega had just moved into a five bedroom house with a finished basement.

The cost of the house was steep but Beca promised that she was going to get a raise at work so they went ahead and bought the house.

It had a lovely neighborhood with many different families as well as a good school board.

It had taken almost a month but they were finally unpacked. You sat in the soon to be nursery folding and unfolding clothes.

"You've been doing that for ten minutes." Beca says with a laugh

"Shut up, Mitchell. I just want everything to be perfect. Besides, all these clothes don't smell like any of us. They smell like the store." You say with a wiggle of your nose.

"Why don't we wash all the baby stuff with our clothes the next time we do laundry?" Beca suggests.

"You're so smart." You announce as you get up.

"Where's Chloe?" You ask.

"She is on the phone. I think she is doing a job interview." Beca said as she led the girl to the bedroom.

They walked in quietly and saw Chloe talking on the phone while sitting on the bed.

You quietly shut the door and sat beside Chloe on the bed.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Williamson. I hope to hear from you soon!" Chloe says before she hangs up the phone and squeals.

"What was that all about?" you ask.

"You know how I applied for a bunch of jobs a few weeks ago?" She asks and you and Beca nod.

"Well I heard back from one of them and it was the best one! There is a new up and coming company that teaches young kids the ins and out of being a veterinarian! So I get to do both of the things I love! The director of the company says I have a very promising resume and that I should hear back from them in the next week!" Chloe says as she hugs both of you.

You hug back and pull her into a kiss. 

"I think this calls for celebration sex!" Beca says.

"I think it does too." You say before Chloe pushes you on your back.

Instantly you're two alphas are above you with hungry looks in their eyes.

This was gonna be fun.

~~

"Our son is stubborn." You say. "He is taking after Beca already." You say.

You are seven-months-pregnant and your child has decided to flip in your stomach every five minutes.

Chloe laughs as she sets down another tray of baby themed desserts.

"Our daughter has a wild sense of imagination." 

Today was the day of your baby shower and you were beyond excited. Emily, Stacie and Aubrey were the only people who knew the gender of the baby.

And rather than doing the traditional pink for girls and blue for boys you, Beca and Chloe decided on purple for a girl and yellow for a boy. So your house was decorated in purple and yellow balloons, plates and baby bottle stickers with girl and boy written on it.

You were sporting a yellow baby bottle on your shirt that said boy in a fancy text.

Chloe and Beca were wearing purple stickers with girl written on them.

By request, Stacie was the only person who knew the gender of your baby.

You would have asked Emily, but you knew she would have told someone and Aubrey (as much as she liked to deny it) was a terrible secret keeper.

Ever since becoming a Bella, you had grown really close to Stacie. She had taken you under her wing. She had become like a big sister to you. So it was an easy decision between you and your partners to pick Stacie to keep your secret.

You had family coming from Georgia to see the reveal and for the people who couldn't make it, they would be facetimed for the reveal.

You were sitting on the couch with a hand on your stomach, when Chloe and Beca came to sit beside you.

"You look tired baby." Chloe says.

"When haven't I looked tired. But soon enough, our baby will be here and you two will be tired too." You say with a smile.

Beca leans down to kiss your stomach and you smile.

"Can't believe you're almost eight months already." 

"Don't remind me Becs….it's gonna suck when the peanut is out." You say sadly.

"I know babe. But think of it this way. You are so much closer to holding our baby girl in our arms!" The ginger said happily.

"I guess. But both of you are still wrong. It's a baby boy!" You said.

"I think we should bet on this." Beca said.

You and Chloe laugh.

"You want to bet on our unborn baby?" Chloe says.

"In a sense. I want to bet on our baby's gender." 

You nod and then a smile appears on your face.

"If I win, which I will, you have to do anything I want for an entire weekend." You say with a smirk.

"Deal! If Chloe and I win we want the same thing!" Beca says as she looks at Chloe who nods in agreement.

"Then I think we have a deal!" You say happily.

You hear the doorbell ring and Beca excuses herself to get it.

"You excites Chlo?" You ask.

"Of course Y/N/N! I'm so excited! I never thought I would have all of this….but now I do."

You kiss the ginger. You lean your forehead against hers but you break apart when you hear the yelling of Amy and Beca asking for help.

You both get up and go to the door to help Beca and see what has Amy shouting.

~~

Soon, your house was full of people. Everyone had a sticker except for Stacie who didn't want to spoil the surprise.

After eating, Chloe announced that it was time for the gender reveal.

You all gathered into the backyard with Beca, Chloe, yourself and Stacie standing in front of the crowd. Everyone held a small balloon in their hands with tiny pins for the reveal.

"We would like to thank you all for being here today." You begin.

"We would now like to hand it over to Stacie!" Chloe says.

"As per request of the expecting mothers, I was asked not to wear anything that could possibly give them any ideas as to what the gender of the baby is." Stacie said.

"Before we announce the gender, I would like to say how proud I am of these three women. Since I met them, they have been nothing but loving kind towards each other and everyone they meet. I am so happy that they are going to be able to share that love and kindness to their new baby. So without further ado, I would like everyone to hold up their balloons."

Stacie did a quick check that Benji was filming and once she was sure she yelled "pop 'em!"

As the balloons popped yellow confetti pieces filled the air. 

You gasp in surprise and burst into tears of joy.

You are enveloped in a hug from Beca and Chloe and you can feel their tears too.

Everyone was cheering. When you finally broke apart you turned to the crowd and shouted "We're having a boy!!!"

~~

That night, once the house was empty. You laid in the bed in between your alphas. Your head on Chloe's chest and you holding Beca's hand.

"I won." You say.

"Hm?" Beca says.

"The bet. I won."

"Yeah. But I'm kind of glad it's a boy." Chloe says. "I couldn't imagine a little Beca running around the house." She says with a laugh.

You laugh while Beca huffs out a breath.

"Whatever. And you would have loved me as a kid." Beca states.

You laugh a little more before you lean up to kiss Beca. "I don't doubt it babe. And as for the bet, don't feel bad. You'll get the next one."

"Next one?" Chloe says.

"Yeah. I figure since I'm still on a time clock for my body, we could have more kids." You say.

"Maybe let's wait for the peanut to be born before we think about that." Beca says. "But I wouldn't be opposed to more kids." Chloe continues.

"Me neither." Beca says.

The three of you lay in silence for a while before a thought crosses your mind.

"What is the peanut going to call us?" 

"Now that you say it, I actually don't know." Chloe said.

"Do you guys have a preference?" Beca asked.

"I don't want any of us to be just mom. I feel like that is a thing that happens as the kid gets older." You say.

"Well, there is Mommy, Mama and Ma." Beca says. "Take your pick."

"Is it cool if I'm called Ma?" You ask

The girls on your sides nod and Chloe says "You have a preference Becs?"

The brunette shakes her head and tells the ginger to pick.

"I think I like mommy. Is that cool with you Beca?"

"It's great Chloe!" 

The three of you fell asleep with smiles on your faces.

In just a few short weeks, your baby will be in your arms. 

~~

You were going through the walk in fridge in your cafe, to do a quick inventory check.

You hadn't been there in two weeks and you had a feeling that you were running out of certain ingredients.

Until you were fully able to go back to work, you handed the cafe over to your most loyal worker. While you still set the weekly schedule and make the recipes, your employee would be handling everything else.

Beca and Chloe were sitting out in a booth talking with each other.

When you walked back out you were hit with a wave of cramps.

You bent over in pain before it subsided.

When you finally make it to the table, right as you sit down, a gush of liquid is expelled from your body.

You look at Chloe and Beca in shock.

"Your water just broke." Chloe says in shock.

You groan in pain as a contraction rolls through you. 

Beca gives you a quick kiss before pulling the car to the front door of the store.

Chloe slowly helps you out of the restaurant and to the car.

Beca already had a towel down on the seat.

The drive to the hospital was spent with groaning and phone calls being made to family.

When they arrived at the hospital, Chloe ran to get a wheelchair while Beca helped you out of the car.

You grasped her hand as you felt a contraction. You squeezed her hand hard as she told you to breathe. 

When Chloe returned she helped you sit in the seat and began to wheel you to the hospital doors.

Chloe goes to the nurses station and says that their omega has gone into labour.

The nurse tells them to follow her and they do. Within minutes you are lying in a hospital bed in a hospital gown while both of your partners are sitting on either side of you.

“Were you able to get a hold of my parents?” you ask

“Yes. They said they would be on the next flight out here.” Chloe says with a smile.

“And what about both your parents?”

“My parents are going to come at the end of the month but we can facetime them after the baby is here and Arthur and Sheila…” Chloe started but faded off.

“They said that they would not be attending even though I know my dad took the week off specifically to see his grandson after he is born.” Beca says with a scowl on her face.

“I’m sorry baby. I know you and your dad are finally on the right page and I hate for him to not be here.” You say as a wave of pain washes over you.

“Did you just have a contraction?” Chloe asks

You nod and then let out a breath.

“You just rocked that!” Beca says before giving you a kiss on the lips.

“Thanks.” You say as your doctor walks in.

“How are all of you ladies today.” Dr. Temp said.

“I’m good! Excited. Nervous.” You say

“And that is perfectly normal. Now if you don’t mind, I need to take a check on you.” She says.

You nod as she puts her head under the blanket and nod then removes it.

“You are about seven centimeters dilated. So we should have a baby in the next few hours.”

You all nod excitedly and the doctor leaves the room with a promise to be back soon.

“Did either of you call Emily, Stacie and Aubrey?” You ask 

“I sent them a text and I haven’t heard anything back from them yet.” Chloe replies.

“I’m kind of nervous.” Beca lets out. “I know we have read every parenting book out there but those are just books and they don’t compare to the real thing!”

“Those are perfectly accurate feelings Beca.” Chloe begins. “All three of us have never done anything like this before. But we are going to get through it and raise our son and possible future kids together.” The ginger finishes with a smile.

“Do you guys ever think about our kids not being immortal?” You ask out of the blue.

“No. Why?” Beca asks.

“I know it is impossible for that to happen but it keeps me up at night to think that we could watch our children die.” You say solemnly.

“I think about that too and it does scare me...but we need to remember that our baby is going to be immortal and they are going to be loved and immortal or not we will care for them until the end of time.” Chloe says with a smile.

You and your girls spend the next few hours talking when there's a knock on your door. 

Beca growls at the scent of other alpha’s. 

Chloe is laying beside you and she pulls you closer into her arms. You begin to whimper.

Beca gives you a kiss to try and calm you down and then goes to the door.

When she opens it, Emily is standing at the door jumping up and down with Aubrey and Stacie standing behind her keeping a good distance from the door.

“You can head in legacy. And you two don’t mind staying out here until after the baby is born?”

“We totally get it!” Stacie says 

“Send Y/N our best!” Aubrey smiles.

Beca nods and when she goes back into the room to see Emily hugging her best friend.

“The doctor says I am eight centimeters dilated so in a little bit we will have a baby!” you said excitedly.

“Sorry we didn’t respond to your text earlier. We were on a plane! We were going to surprise you at home but then we saw your message and hightailed our asses over here!” the tall brunette said.

After talking for a few more minutes the doctor comes in and checks on you.

Dr. Temp says that you are ready to push.

Emily leaves the room after wishing you good luck.

Nurses begin to fill the room and Dr. Temp goes to sit at the edge of the bed and gets your legs up.

“On the next contraction, I want you to push.”

You nod and as soon as you feel it coming on you push.

You squeeze your alpha’s hands and grunt in pain.

But at promptly 8:39 PM, your baby boy was born.

When you held him for the first time you sobbed with happiness.

At the moment it didn’t matter whether it was Beca or Chloe’s son biologically. You held your son. Your pride and joy. Your son was swaddled in a yellow blanket. His hands wiggled their way out and he grabbed onto his mommy and mama’s finger and wouldn’t let go.

When Emily and her partners came in and gasped at the sight.

“What’s his name?” Stacie asks quietly as she stares in awe at the baby.

“This is Griffin Derek Mitchell-Beale.”

“He is absolutely adorable.” Aubrey said.

“You wanna hold him?” you ask Emily.

She nods happily and takes her nephew in her arms.

"Hi. I'm your aunt Emily. You are absolutely adorable."

The baby gets passed to Aubrey and then Stacie before ending up back in your arms.

The others left the hospital with promises to be back again tomorrow.

"Happy birthday to you." You start to sing as you look at your son.

Chloe and Beca smile down at you.

"Happy birthday to you." They sing

"Happy birthday dear Griffin. Happy birthday to you." You all sing together.

For the first time that night, Griffin opens his eyes and looks directly at you.

A beautiful shade of blue eyes looks at his moms and you smile.

This is gonna be your eternity. And you are definitely okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY!!
> 
> If you want me to turn this into a series comment!
> 
> If you dont, comment anyway! They make me happy!
> 
> Do you like seeing A/B/O Bechloe and Reader?
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoy chapter 1!
> 
> Chapter 2 goes up tomorrow!
> 
> Follow Me on Tumblr! My username is: thatstorywriter
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
